The invention relates to packaging for a dental x-ray film, which has a light-protective envelope to receive a dental x-ray film, said protective envelope being provided with two tear-open strips, and has an x-ray protective envelope for a lead foil protecting against x-radiation.
A package of this kind is subject matter of DE-A-44 46 247. In the package explained in this disclosure the light-protective envelope with the dental x-ray film is disposed in an easily opened x-ray protective envelope. The latter contains at the same time the necessary lead foil. With this packaging it is brought about that the x-ray protective envelope with the lead foil can be used again and again, so that after the x-ray is taken only the light-protective envelope needs to be discarded. The reuse of the x-ray protective envelope does assume that it, like all dental tools, is first disinfected after use and then sterilized in an autoclave, which is often considered to be burdensome.